Fantasia e Realidade
by Emperor Hades
Summary: Sabe o que é mais fascinante numa fantasia, Uryuu? É a possibilidade ilimitada de ser capaz de moldar a realidade por si só." SzayelXUryuu sutil.


_Hoje, sem grandes notas iniciais. Cuidado com os Pov's delirantes a seguir. _

_Tema – Fantasia_

**Fantasia e Realidade**

_Sabe o que é mais fascinante numa fantasia, Uryuu? É a possibilidade ilimitada de ser capaz de moldar a realidade por si só._

Por um instante fugaz, meu caro Quincy-kun, possivelmente, ousaste supor que eu estava acabado, derrotado, humilhado, preso no mais infinito dos marasmos, dentro de um apavorante espiral de tortura extrema e sem fim. Ora, meu querido, qual o cientista que, nos conturbados dias de nossa modernidade, não mantém cópias de backup a sua disposição?

E tenha em mente o fato de que eu sou a personificação da loucura, não da estupidez. Não me ofenda, por gentileza. Sabes muito bem que eu não lido bem com esse tipo de comentário infeliz e desagradável.

Ah, minha prolixidade provavelmente está se tornando um fardo, não é? Abandone esse tipo de preocupação banal, caro Quincy, estás em mãos extremamente capazes. _Extremamente _capazes. Agora, por gentileza, feche os olhos. Isso. Acredite, isso vai ajudá-lo a visualizar.

Visualizar o que? Ora, Quincy-kun, o subconsciente. As fantasias remotas do seu córtex mais oculto e distorcido. A realidade ideal. O que quiseres, o que julgares, o que apreciares, o que.... O que quer que seja.

Olhe para você mesmo, essa confusão, essa insanidade, toda essa complexidade se revolvendo e retorcendo tentando achar um sentido nas palavras de um gênio louco como eu. Na pior das hipóteses, é extremamente cativante. Você não sabe exatamente o que, mas há algo de errado. Minha voz ressoando por toda a extensão da dura-máter, a carícia de meus dedos percorrendo cada trecho do epitélio, suas entranhas se contorcendo como que numa sensação de asco extremo pelo pavor...

... alguém já disse o quanto pareces belo assim, confuso e com medo?

Não se preocupe, Quincy-kun, logo tudo estará acabado. Mantenha a calma, nada há que possas fazer agora, exceto ouvir o som de minha voz e se tranqüilizar com a ponta de meu dedo percorrendo as costas de sua mão, um acalentar infantil para um amargo fim? Não, jamais amargo. Nenhuma existência é amarga, apenas inadequadamente adaptada a seu ambiente, hostil, cruel e em constante mutação.

Por isso que, nesses últimos momentos que poderemos passar juntos, é importante que me reveles seus desejos, suas vontades e suas fantasias, Quincy-kun querido. A realidade é cruel demais para que nos fixemos unicamente na aspereza do cotidiano, sem o desvario necessário do doce consolo dos sonhos, das ambições, das fantasias, sejam quais forem.

Hueco mundo é um deserto, afinal de contas, porque hollows não sonham.

Diga-me, diga-me! Antes que a pele branca resseque e que os olhos brilhantes e cheios de vida, tornem-se poços de morte, baços e frios. O tempo urge, quincy-kun, ruge como a multidão de hollows e arrancares que gostariam de estar em meu lugar recebendo o que hollow nenhum jamais poderia ter.

Você vê, minhas habilidades, e modéstia a parte, o meu gênio, são o que me tornam um adversário a ser temido. Meu reiatsu, em si, é pouco superior ao de um números razoavelmente poderoso e eu não possuo nenhum tipo de aptidão especial para a batalha propriamente dita. E, no entanto, cá estou eu, vencendo, onde tantos arrancares e shinigamis poderiam ter encontrado um final.

Porque, eu, diferentemente de todos os hollows que jamais encontraste, jamais tive propensão para evoluir, e sim para _adaptar_. O que é uma diferença tão catastrófica que eu demoraria dias e dias de que não dispomos para explicar todas as implicações dessa simples sentença.

Dê-me uma de suas fantasias, Quincy-kun, e eu a farei o meu sonho. Não, nós a faremos o _MEU _sonho. E moldarei tudo o que existe em todos os mundos até vê-la concluso, pleno e perfeito. Esculpirei cada ínfimo detalhe no mais puro ouro, se assim for necessário, e a fantasia de nossa insanidade reinará na imensidão do real vazio.

Porque hollows não sonham, Quincy-kun. Podes conceber o contra-senso da idéia de possuir a capacidade de moldar reiatsu como se fosse papel marche, de possuir uma criatividade abençoada pelos deuses mais irônicos, uma mente privilegiada capaz de conceber toda espécie de novos caminhos para alcançar tais objetivos e... nenhum sonho?

Não durmas agora, Uryuu. Estamos próximos demais para que simplesmente caias no sono e no esquecimento. Fique acordado comigo até o fim, por gentileza.

Pfff... É ainda mais irônico o fato de que agora, tentas desesperadamente cair no sono e livrar-se de mim. Ousarás usar de seus sonhos para defender-se de mim, Uryuu? Ousarás expô-los assim? Tudo o que peço é um único, e me ofereces uma infinidade? Quincy-kun, por favor, eu estou pedindo um sonho, mas não quer dizer que o quero de mão beijada.

Deixe-me ter o prazer de tirá-lo de você.

Uryuu Ishida acordou, mal segurando o grito que tentou escapar de sua garganta. Sentia-se tonto, e levou alguns bons minutos de respirações pesadas e ofegantes para conseguir se convencer a levantar da cama desarrumada. Esqueceu dos óculos sobre o criado mudo, e rumou na direção do banheiro, para lavar o rosto.

Esse tipo de pesadelos acontecia já há algum tempo, verdade. Mas nada tão horrendo quanto esse último. Sentia-se imundo. Imundo a ponto de fazer um gargarejo com o desinfetante bucal que mantinha para essas raras situações de sentir-se completamente imundo.

Sinceramente, dar um sonho para Szayel Aporro Granz? Hollows não sonhavam, mas ele duvidava sinceramente que, mesmo que o insano estudioso tivesse sido humano, que ele talvez tivesse tido essa capacidade. Sonhar era a resposta as incoerências inerentes a mortalidade, trazidas a tona pela realidade e pseudo-resolvidas pelo inconsciente.

E então a vertigem e a tontura. Engoliu em seco, não querendo chegar ao cúmulo de vomitar por conta de um sonho tão... estranho. Szayel agora, nada mais era do que um sonho. Uma fantasia em busca de outra. Nada mais do que isso. O gosto amargo da bile pareceu por um instante aproximar-se de seus lábios.

- Gabriel.

- E bastou uma ínfima palavra, uma única palavra para que realidade e fantasia se confundissem, eternamente em espiral complexo e da exata maneira como tudo deve ser, não é, Quincy-kun?

_"REALIDADE, s. O sonho de um filósofo insano. Aquilo que restaria num cadinho se alguém resolvesse destilar um fantasma. O núcleo do vácuo." _

_(Ambrose Bierce, O Dicionário do Diabo)_

_..._

_Ok, essa fic foi sofrida pra sair, mas eu gostei do resultado final. Nem só de comédia pastelão vive o homem; volta e meia, algo supostamente mais dramático faz bem. Fiquei um pouco inseguro sobre o tema, mas acho que ficou dentro de uma margem ampla a ser interpretada. _

_Obrigado por lerem. _


End file.
